


Weak

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they reach god tier, Dirk begins to see Jane in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

Dirk shuffled on his feet restlessly. Oddly enough, he had no reason to be. But of course, like usual, his mind could have proven otherwise. He fiddled with a loose thread on his god tier gloves. He looked a bit like a dork, he’ll admit. A giggle came from the far right of him. He noticed Jane and Jake laughing about something silly the other said. She began to snort and grin wide enough to show the dimples in her cheeks. His heart flipped. He watched as Jake pulled her hood over her head and laughed. She only laughed harder and snorted louder. He let out a shaky breath. Why does she look so…different? She’s the same Jane he talked to before they died. She looked the same. She is the same, he thought. So why does she feel different now?

 

He watched as she prodded Jake’s silly hat thing and she giggled as Jake pulled her hood over her eyes. Oh, Jane’s eyes. They were like two blue oceans nestled into her face (he even told her that; initially as a joke and then he repeated it to himself often). She pulled the hood from over her head. Her raven black hair curled in all the right places. He noticed that it was a few centimeters longer. He once figured that her hair was the reason she looked different but he realized it was the same length for a couple of months. He observed the way her hair bounced as she approached hi-wait, what? She had her grin on her face as she pulled him into a hug. Dirk’s brain almost forgot to work and he hugged back after about two seconds. She pulled away and looked up at him; her eyebrows were scrunched and so was her cute little nose. “Did you get shorter?” she looked down and noticed she was floating. She giggled nervously and her feet touched the ground. “Forget sometimes.” She giggled again and he felt like he was going to go weak in the knees. “Are you okay?”

 

Say something, asshole. “Ah, yeah, Janie. I’m top notch. Fucking picturesque and shit. I’m so okay that if you looked it up, you’d see a picture of me in a lounge chair and…I’ll shut up.” He said quietly. She grinned and hugged him again. His heart raced again and he felt a lump in his throat. He felt his knees go weak and he tried to calm himself. That’s when it hit him.

 

He had fallen in love with Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This is in the "Might have a second chapter" list


End file.
